Khora/Habilidades
Beast Tamer :For more information on Khora's Kavat, please refer to the tabs below and visit the Venari ability article. Khora's ferocious Kavat, Venari, fights alongside her with steadfast zeal. Venari is an exclusive Compañero for the Khora Warframe, integrated as her signature passive ability. Venari will spawn beside Khora when the player first enters a mission, as a permanent Compañero that lasts until killed. While Venari is alive, Khora passively gains a movement speed boost. If Venari is killed, she will respawn beside Khora after 45 seconds, or instantly if summoned via the third ability for an energy cost. Both passive features are tied to Khora's Venari ability allowing her to be modified. Additionally, Venari is an independent AI-controlled entity from Khora that possesses unique interactions: |-|Attributes = 1x 1x 1x }} *Venari automatically becomes available for customization in the Arsenal by default, when Khora is equipped as the player's current Warframe. *Unlike regular kavats, Venari is completely disassociated from the Incubator, therefore she does not occupy an open Stasis slot or require Estabilizador de ADN. *Venari behaves similar to other Kavats. She will follow Khora and seek out nearby enemies to attack them with her bite and claws, occasionally performing wall attacks. Additionally, she can perform special effects based on her current battle posture. **Venari does not perform parkour maneuvers unlike other Kavats and Kubrows. **Venari will teleport to Khora if she is too far away. **Venari's position on the minimap is tracked via a blue Venari icon. *When killed, Venari will disappear and wait to respawn instead of entering Bleedout. *Venari's UI is displayed above Khora's ability icons on the HUD. Her UI consists of her ability icon, her name, the battle posture cycle selection wheel, the currently selected posture, and her escudo y salud bars. **Upon switching battle posture, the name of the selected posture will briefly appear beside Venari's icon on her UI. **While Venari is dead, her escudo y salud bars are hidden from view, as her respawn timer is displayed on the Venari ability icon. *Additionally to Khora, Venari herself also grants 6,000 maestría points, similar to other Compañeros. **Venari is however not listed on a player's profile. *Venari is not affected by Oberon's passive. |-| Upgrade = In the Arsenal, the player can modify Venari via the Upgrade tab using Mods and Forma. Whether Khora was crafted or purchased, Venari always comes with a preinstalled Reactor Orokin for doubled mod capacity. *Venari and Khora both accumulate Afinidad and level up in ranks separately. *Khora can equip a Compañero and Venari simultaneously, due to Venari occupying her own loadout slot rather than the Compañero slot. **Venari can equip the same mods as another Compañero simultaneously without conflicting, meaning a player does not require a second set of mods for each Compañero. *Can equip Kavat and Compañero eligible mods, but cannot use unique Precept mods from other kavat variants. **Is able to equip Mod de conjunto Hunter, but they do not activate the set bonus nor display the set bonus on the mod descriptions. *Venari requires individual Forma for Polarización of her mod slots. *Venari is uniquely affected by the following mods: **Although Venari has no innate escudo points, she is able to gain a escudo bar by equipping Enlace de escudos. **Instinto animal radars stack with other radar mods, including the same mod card equipped on another Compañero owned by the player. **Venari regains Salud passively when Rejuvenecimiento y Botiquín de mascota are equipped. **Bleedout reduction from Compañero leal y Botiquín de mascota has no effect on Venari as she disappears and waits to respawn when killed. **Venari gains Salud when Khora uses her melee weapon, if it is equipped with Ataque vital and Regreso curativo. Salud is gained when an enemy is hit and the mod requirements are met. **Venari cannot benefit from Conversión de energía due to the Ability Strength bonus being consumed by the marking and reviving features of the Venari ability. **Cercenar increases both Venari's normal attack damage and her Attack posture Snare damage. |-| Appearance = Venari is customizable by accessing the Arsenal. When Khora is equipped, Venari's dedicated loadout section becomes available with Appearance tab for modification. *Can be colored with Kavat Gene-Masking Kit palettes. *Cannot equip alternative Kavat skins and armor sets. *Venari's eye color and regalia color will match Khora's chosen energy color. *Venari uses a custom model based on the Kavat salvaje. Alongside other similar features, Venari is larger in size compared to other Kavats, has metallic lining spread throughout her body, and a single tail with an interchangeable tip, which transforms depending on her current battle posture. Abilities